


The Night We Met

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: The night I met her, I knew my love wouldn’t reach.(Or the one in which the universe plays a cruel joke on Blake and by the time she realizes it, it’s too late)





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might feed my readers some angst. Enjoy :)

The night I met her, I knew my love wouldn't reach.

It was around mid October, when Autumn had finally swept away the last remaining days of summer when I first clearly saw her.

And I mean really saw her. Not in the snobby heiress attitude she sauntered around with, but with soft gentle eyes that could piece any soul if she tried hard enough.

We were all in a quiet cafe in Vale enjoying our carefree day when it happened. Yang and Ruby were busy arguing about which RPG character could defeat the other while Weiss remained quiet sipping her tea.

I could tell something was on her mind, she'd never let Ruby speak so loud unless something was distracting enough to not scold our leader on proper etiquette.

I was reading a novel, or at least trying to, when she spoke to me.

"Blake."

I looked up from my book. Her icy blue eyes stared at me with what I could only assume was intrigue. They were so stark compared to the usual look she gave everyone I could feel a shiver go down my spine.

"Yes?"

"Do you think people could go through their lives not noticing something obvious in front of them? Especially something big?" Her eyes had grown delicate as her voice got soft at her last sentence.

I paused for a second to put down my book.

My eyes stared back at her for a split second before looking towards the glass stained window near me.

The sun was setting so clearly that day.

"I think... we often have moments in our lives that point us towards these obvious things. Not major things. Just tiny little hints that tickle our subconscious and make us question certain things that feel out of place. We dismiss the thought as nothing and end up overlooking this 'thing' because of its unfamiliarity. But the more these hints pop up, it has us overthinking every detail we've come across and suddenly everything isn't as we thought. That’s when the big reveal is shown to us. Does that answer your question?"

She hummed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps because we weren't getting the big picture is why we overlooked it. Have you ever overlooked something important?" Weiss tapped a pale slender finger against her teacup, waiting for my response.

"Destruction. Love. I've let myself go blind to destruction because of love. Because I thought I was doing the right thing. In the end I could not ignore the unjust violence occurring around me and I had to leave. At the end of the day, the important things in our lives will never let us walk blindly into life." I pressed the hard-covered book against my chest as Weiss smiled softly.

Maybe it was because the background noise seemed to fade off, the sunset was coating her face in a golden hue, and the whole world felt like it was going silent that made it feel like Weiss and I were the only ones in that cafe.

When she spoke, her words wrote themselves on me.

"You could never go completely blind to your emotions. That's something I've always admired about you."

The irony of that really brings out a chuckle nowadays but before I could only blush in embarrassment.

"You're getting there too." I managed to speak out.

Her eyes softened completely and for a second, I could see her again. Her soft edges and scars that littered her body. The hard bent lines through years of distance had waned away. Weiss was a beautiful destruction in that moment.

"Only for a moment though. Then I'll have to go back." The heiress traced her index finger along the rim of the cup.

She said what was exactly on my mind, could she have read my eyes that clearly? 

I shook my head. "Go where? You're where you belong."

She gave me a sad smile. "Just not where my destiny will let me stay."

Words had never been more truer.

In that moment I should've yelled. Told her that no matter what we'd all be together, fighting through it all, but in the end Yang called for the check and Ruby was carried back to our dorms half asleep.

That night I laid awake and replayed our conversation, more focused on the memory ofWeiss's smile and the gentleness she had when she spoke to me. It hadn't resonated with me that I had been oblivious to the small hints the universe had thrown my way.

I hadn't practiced what I preached that day.

Only years later when I found myself as her bridesmaid did I finally understand the years of confusion and butterflies that this time I was too late.

The universe had played a cruel joke on me.

_"My father has decided on my marriage to be with the son of his most wealthy business partner. It was only natural that he decided to merge the two companies together. My wedding will take place spring and I was wondering if you'd be my bridesmaid."_

But I think she knew too.

Weiss has foreseen her future as a heiress to a multi-billion lien company and it had no room for falling in love with a Faunus. Maybe that was her final hint, at the cafe when she asked about missing the important things.

I had missed it.

I was standing beside Yang and Ruby, who had grown as tall as her sister, gripping the boutique of white roses in my hand until the thorns cut painfully though my skin. A reminder for myself about missing all the small things.

The night we met by Lord Huron was playing in the background as I watched her walk down the aisle by herself, her blue eyes hardened like ice. It was the same song playing in the cafe all those years ago but we were no longer kids and wishful thinking got no one nowhere.

She stopped just in front of the priest and her soon-to-be-husband. A tall lanky man with emotionless brown eyes, a peach fuzz resting on his chin and a rigid posture that put a ruler to shame.

I glanced at Weiss once more, hoping to catch her eyes to see what they said to me.

Her eyes met mine and a song lyric resonated through the banquet.

_'Take me back to the night we met.'_

I ripped my eyes away at the knowing look that crossed her face.

_'I'm sorry.'_It read.

I was sorry too, for not reading the signals her eyes seemed to send every time she looked at me. For not searching more into her gentle grip on my hands and the silent words passed through us. But even before then, something like this was doomed from the start and there was no escaping the future that Weiss was forced to follow.

It had no room for me.

I closed my eyes for a second, pretending this was all a nightmare that I'd wake up from in our old dorm rooms, and replayed her words spoken to me years ago.

_"You could never go completely blind to your emotions. That's something I've always admired about you."_

I gripped the thorny part tighter until my hand had gone numb just as I could feel my aura flare up in protection.

There was no place for me in her future and I had long since accepted that. Weiss had accepted that.

This was a goodbye.

I disappeared before she spoke her wedding vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Reviews and kudos are welcome because they’re the only form of validation I have left *teary face*


End file.
